


Locked & Loaded: Sonadow

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Averted Shooting, Bathroom Sex, Dominance, Everyone Is Gay, Fear of Death, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Mental Instability, No Lube, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rape, School Shootings, Shadow Is Dysfunctional, Sonic Is In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A school shooting is averted, but at what cost.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	Locked & Loaded: Sonadow

**Author's Note:**

> Its heavy. Read the tags pls. Dont like dont read. A friend showed me this tiktok and it sounded so fake we decided it needed some fics based off it. This is the Sonadow.
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJqbKUkL/

Sonic has never been so aware of his bladder in his entire life. His leg bobs with agitation, trying to settle the need to pee before it becomes too much, biting a peach lip and hands clutched in his lap. He hasn't heard anything Ms. Vanilla has said for about ten minutes. His  _ hands _ are getting sweaty. His thighs ache from tensing then until unable to wait anymore, he shoots up a hand and speaks without waiting for permission. "Ms, I'm real sorry, but I gotta go."

"Have you?" Deep chocolate irises narrow at Sonic, the notoriously disruptive, now fidgety sophomore. "What is it this time, Sonic? A cat in a tree? Surely it can wait fifteen minutes. Class is almost over."

The hedgehog is already scooping his stuff into his bag, twisting uncomfortably in his seat. "No, Ma'am. No cats this time." The local hero, he's done everything from save a cat from a tree to pulling a baby out of a burning building. He knows no one would stop him if the need arose, even if the teacher is obviously irritated he interrupts so often. "I had a milkshake with lunch and it went right to my bladder. I gotta  _ go  _ go. You know, for a-"

_ "Yes, I know."  _ The class snickers until Ms. Vanilla's sharp gaze silences them. "Be fast. If you're not back before class ends, you're in after-school detention."

"Fast is my middle name," the azure grins, shoulders his bag and sprints for the hall, snatching the hall pass she's holding out on his way past. He's in a stall within thirty seconds and with a  _ zip  _ Sonic groans in relief as the flood gates open. He leans a palm on the wall and closes his eyes, the flow seeming endless in his relief, sending a shiver down his spine when his bladder is so empty it aches.

Replacing his pants and flushing, the teen drags his bag into the bathroom proper and dumps it on the floor to wash his hands, gloves removed on the way to the toilet minutes before. He's still soaping up his hands when the tannoy rings tinnily from the corner of the room, a sound Sonic initially ignores. He whistles and spreads the suds between his fingers, beginning to rinse them off when the tone of the receptionist raises his hackles and injects fear into his veins.

**"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS**

**Lockdown is in progress. This is not a drill. I repeat, we are in lockdown. Please head straight to the nearest safety point and await further instruction."**

Sonic can't breathe, frozen with water running over clean hands and uselessly down the sink. Despite prior drills and practices, the few students in the hall beyond run for the nearest classrooms, the stamp of feet and cries of teachers the only sound before doors slam and locks click.  _ It's just another drill,  _ he tells himself, realising it's too late to make it back to class now. They won't let him in once the door is locked.  _ They always say it's not a drill, but it will be. I just have to wait until Ms. Vanilla comes to get me. _

Not daring to use the hand dryer, the azure shuts off the water and wipes his hands on his sweatshirt as he heads back to the toilet stall. As he's been told to do, he locks himself in, lowers the seat and squats on the lid, palms braced on stalls either side for balance. Despite his daring feats of bravery, this felt different. He's never felt like a target before, only a hero. His palms start sweating again and his heart races in the eerie silence of the usually bustling school, breaths shallow and quiet, ears perked for sound.

Unable to do much else, the teen closes his eyes and prays. He doesn't believe in Chaos, or any God, but he mouths silent requests for his classmates' safety regardless. He asks for the police to respond swiftly. That the perpetrator surrenders without a fight. That his craving for a strawberry shake an hour ago won't be the reason he dies in an incident at school. 

He's so wrapped up in his thoughts, he doesn't hear the main door swing open, but he does hear it close. His breath catches and his body begins shaking, both fear and exertion taking its toll on his usually steady physique. No one calls his name. Silence follows until someone takes slow, measured steps into the room and pauses again. Then a tap turns on and someone splashes water on their face. 

_ This has to be the guy. No one else would be this calm right now. Why's he washing his face? _

The faucet turns off with a squeak. More silence. The azure tries to see under the stall and can just make out a pair of practically new shoes and smart pants. A well off man, not the typical drop-out criminal. It's as he contemplates if the hems have been stitched up as a distraction from his predicament he notices how badly he's fucked up; his school bag sits beside the man's ankle, it's obnoxious pattern very conspicuous on the pale floor tiles. 

Sonic doesn't have time to reflect on his stupidity. Not a moment later, the man notices the bag too, fists the shoulder straps and slowly lifts it from the ground. His heart stops at the sound of this man rifling through his belongings before dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. Nausea rises in the azure's gut as pristine boots pivot toward his stall, then slowly begin to close the distance.

The door jiggles slightly, then aggressively. Scooting back against the cistern as quietly as he can, Sonic swallows hard and stares at the feeble catch rocking in its housing. He feels like he's going to shit himself as an ebon claw slips into the tiny gap between the door and housing and carefully lifts the latch to open the stall from outside. The azure can't help it; a whine of fear slips from his throat as the door creaks open, revealing an unexpectedly skinny Mobian.

Another hedgehog, the boy looks to be a senior or a recent graduate, thin in build but broad with shoulders and chest. His fur is black as night, minus the flash of white being strangled by the collared shirt and a bag strap, the most unusual stripes of crimson adorning his quills. He's dressed in his best, like he's expecting to go to church. Ruby eyes narrow at his quarry even as Sonic can't find any overtly sinister focal points, his appearance is just  _ odd.  _

"Uh, h-hey, Man. If you need toilet roll, I got-"

"What the hell are you doing in here?" The ebon asks sharply, a tint of a snarl on tan lips. It's enough to shut Sonic up. "The school is in lockdown. You should've returned to class."

Mildly irritated the guy has spoken to him like that, the azure puffs out his cheeks as he steps down from the toilet seat. "What're  _ you  _ doing outside of class, Mister GrumpyPants?" He challenges, prodding a finger into the ebon's chest to hammer home his point. "Cause you're no teach. No way; too young. So you gotta be a student too. Who's your homeroom guy? Sniffley? Schlem? You got a hall pass, or did you ditch and found yourself stuck in the halls?"

The taller hedgehog takes a step back, ears folding and fangs flashed in a low growl. "I needed to piss," he responds as calmly as he can, taking hold of the offending wrist and squeezing harder than Sonic had anticipated. The azure hisses and wrenches on his arm, failing to get it free. "I assume you skipped class then, Faker?"

_ Faker? What's that supposed to mean?  _ "No, I'm an A student,  _ Faker,"  _ he shoots the insult back without any thought, digging into his pockets as he continues: " _ I _ have a pass… somewhere. Give me a sec… I think when I got to the stall, I tucked it into my…" Emerald irises snap to his bag and Sonic blanches, noticing it was turned inside out before being discarded. 

Realising this hedgehog must have gone through his stuff in search of one, Sonic's muzzle quickly reddens with anger. "I put it in my bag," he states, turning a glare on the senior. "You took it, didn't you? I need that to avoid detention. Why're  _ you _ not in a locked classroom anyway?!"

"That's none of your damn business," the ebon hisses through clenched teeth. His iron grip gets tighter and Sonic whimpers in pain, worried his wrist might snap as he's dragged from the stall and thrown against the sink. The ceramic jars the small of his back, drawing a grunt from the azure before he's pinned awkwardly over the basin by the neck. Vibrant quills spread out across the old mirror and Sonic struggles, clawing at the ebon hand lightly squeezing his throat in panic as he's observed by hard rubies. "You're a mouthy little shit, aren't you?" 

Sonic doesn't answer, busy clawing at the ebon hand. The ebon snorts humorlessly and leans closer. "I'd call you a brat," he whispers, other hand coming to the azure's cheek to brush his fingers across his flesh in a comical show of affection. They linger there only briefly before trailing down to his sweater and teasing the neckline. "Brats need a good tamer. Be good, I'll return your precious hall pass. Don't worry; no one will hear you. They're all locked in their classes until the police arrive..."

_ What does he mean, not hear me!? Oh Chaos, he's going to kill me. I'm going to die. _

Much to his shame, a sob escapes peach lips while Sonic struggles against the stronger ebon, gasping for air even though he's permitted enough leeway to breathe normally. His legs flail and the ebon takes the opportunity to press himself closer, sharp ruby irises locked to jades as their breaths mingle. Sonic looks terrified, knows he does as adrenaline spikes in his blood and shakes his muscles in fear, but the senior doesn't seek to notice, staring intently.

Those intense eyes hold his own a moment before slipping down to peach lips. They flicker back up a nanosecond before the older hedgehog leans in and pressed them to his own, humming softly at the taste of his quarry. Sonic has never felt so confused or so repulsed by physical contact as those lips on his own. He tries to jerk away but the hand on his throat holds him still, to protest but until silenced by an invasive tongue as the other hand strokes his side, across a hip and along an outer thigh.

Mouth thoroughly violated by the unwanted muscle, he can barely squeak in surprise as the wandering hand cups a buttock, squeezing firmly then hoists him onto the sink. The ceramic is cold, the mirror at his back equally so, a sudden chill enough to ground his senses. He, a popular and respected male, is about to be raped no amount of wriggling seems capable of stopping.

With as much force as he can muster, Sonic bites the tongue in his maw and tastes blood, satisfied when the senior reels back with a curse even as his throat is constricted tighter. "Get offa me," he rasps through the chokehold. He's still clawing at the ebon's arm, even as the hedgehog looks back unphased with a stare that could kill, lips and fangs freshly bloodied. "I don't consent, asshole.  _ Get off me, or I swear-" _

"You've nothing to bargain with," the hedgehog spits back, drops of bloodied saliva landing on the azure's muzzle. The free hand slips between them and Sonic feels his pants being unbuttoned, the sink like ice on his bare butt when they're wrenched to his knees. The ebon sneers, taunting his prey as he works his own zipper next. "I know who you are. Hell,  _ everyone  _ knows you, but you don't even know my name." 

Manhood freed of constrictive boxers, the ebon gasps a breath of pleasure when fresh air touches his cock. It's already engorged and throbbing, encouraged not only by the younger hedgehog's potent fear, but also his social stature. If anyone could be considered an Ultimate conquest, it was Sonic the Hedgehog. "I've nothing to worry about, but you…"

Shifting slightly forward, he groans as raw, sensitive flesh touches bare azure fur. Sparks of pleasure he's not been on the giving end of before. It feels good to be in control, so good he shivers, looming down over the local hero with new lust burning in his features as he lines us his tapered cock with Sonic's quivering ass. "Prepare yourself,  _ Faker.  _ You're about to experience pain the likes of which you've never felt before. Relax a bit and you may even like it."

There is no time to prepare before it happens. Sonic screams when his captor presses inside so slowly, it's agonising. The hand on his throat snaps to his mouth instead, muffling his pained cries for help or the ebon to stop, tears soaking his cheek fur so early into the experience, it's almost funny to his abuser. Without lubricant, pushing inside the virgin hole is difficult and ardrous, the friction sending sparks of pain down the senior's cock, making him slower as it and pleasure override his other senses.

He doesn't mind though; it feels good to be clenched by someone's sphincter. The raw insides are heated and soft, cradling his aching manhood, inviting him in deeper. He tunes out Sonic's muffled whimpers and focuses on sheathing himself inside that delightful cavern, eyes fluttering closed and shivering when his thighs hit the cold basin ceramic. It's everything he'd expected and more. Hotter. Tighter. Disappointingly dry, but that's the advantage of women, he supposes.

_ Next time, I'll choose a woman.  _

Eyes open in the aftermath of penetration, he starts to move slowly, moaning softly while not once looking away from his quarry's holding his wide-eyed gaze. The hand on an azure hip moves the smaller, lithe body to new positions every few minutes, trying to find the right spot, glazed ruby irises searching jades for the inevitable spark of pleasure when he gets it. The wait is frustrating, as is the younger student's attempts to wriggle free and disrupt their rhythm. 

"Stay still," he growls lowly, thrusting inside harder for emphasis. The azure whimpers and stills against the basin, starting to get tired of the fight. Content Sonic won't try anything more so soon, he releases the hip and pushes his hand up the boy's sweater, a purr of content rumbling in his broad chest. The ebon flicks a hardening nipple and groans when the azure's anus unexpectedly squeezes his cock in response, a quiet whine and shuddering body below music to his ears. "Doesn't it feel better to surrender? You're being such a good boy, Sonic. Now, let me find your prostate, for the grand finale..."

Sonic doesn't want a grand finale, but exhausted by fighting him off so long already, the hero can barely toss his head as the hand kneading his nipple slips around his back and grabs an asscheek. He whines in disapproval through the sweaty fingers across his muzzle, eyes stinging with tears his cheek fur is too saturated to accept. The ebon won't give him a break from the incessant burning pain of every thrust into his anal cavity, nor let him look away from those ruby irises demanding his enjoyment, a pleasure that's far muted under the searing agony of being fucked dry, against his wishes.

He can hear the slap of their skin, accentuated by the steadily increasing flow of blood now lubricating his ass from the rough treatment. It's the only reason any of it brings pleasure, but his insides are too raw by now to appreciate any benefit. He barely notices the ebon continuously shifting his position or trying new angles of his own hips, just wanting his torture to end. Nothing could make this better.

Until the dick inside him hits a new spot, drawing an exceptionally sudden scream from peach lips. His whole body shivers and shakes, his eyes barely able to focus on the ebon looming over him, the bloodied smile blurry as his captor tightens his hold before he plunges his cock into that spot again. It's too much of everything; pain sings in his ass, thighs and stomach muscles even as his prostate radiates pleasure.

The combination is repugnantly confusing. It makes Sonic feel sick even as his dick finally peeks from its sheath, encouraged by zings of bliss finally invading his groin. He doesn't want it, tries to will the growing erection away thinking of gross things, but the senior latches onto his newly revealed member and roughly pumps him to full mast. He's on the verge of orgasm when the older hedgehog releases his dick, smirks at Sonic's pathetic, needy whine and clutches both his hips to drill into the azure so deep, they're flush at the groin with every thrust.

Just a handful of jabs and Sonic is sent over the edge, cumming on his sweater in repeated squirts of thick, creamy seed. The scent of cum, his length squeezed tight by the azure's ass and unadulterated cries of ecstasy from his quarry all cause the senior to come undone just two thrusts later; the ebon snarls through his climax, claws drawing blood from Sonic's flesh as he fills the teen with fresh seed, pulling out to deposit the last few spurts of hot cum on his sweater. 

The sophomore is too exhausted to object, conscious mind unfocused where he lay shivering with his ass in the sink, thoroughly deflowered and leaking bloodied cum into the basin. His throat and thighs are bruised, his fur coated in a sheen of sweat, throat hoarse from screaming for aid that never came. A  _ zip  _ finally draws his attention to the ebon, who's turned away to fix his pants. Sonic's voice is shaky. "I w-want my hall pass-"

Sonic nearly falls out of the sink seeing he doesn't have a bag strapped to his back, but a  _ rifle _ . " _ You're the reason we're in lockdown?! I'm gonna-' _

"You'll say nothing." Emerald eyes snap to crimson, to the same coldness that had been present before. Something about that stare makes Sonic cower back into the mirror. The senior turns away and reaches for the door handle, lausing there to add. "So long as no one learns who  _ almost  _ shot a student today, you will have no reason to experience the stigma of being a male rape victim. That seems like a fair deal."

Their eyes meet as the senior smirks. "In addition, I never took your hall pass. It's still in your bag, moron. Thanks for the fuck, though."


End file.
